


the observer

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [12]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Axel belum berpose, lo.





	the observer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Berbeda dengan Visi, para cowok justru diminta berpose sambil duduk oleh Carmell. Katanya sih para cowok hanya akan difoto setengah badan, jadi berdiri atau duduk tidak begitu ada bedanya. Hanya, Carmell merasa kalau Axel dan Altan lebih cocok berpose sambil duduk.

Axel duduk di kursi tinggi yang sudah disediakan. Cowok itu tidak berpose, hanya duduk membungkuk dengan kedua siku ditumpu ke paha. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri, sedikit-banyak mirip dengan pose Visi saat foto bersama tadi.

"Xel, coba rambutmu agak dibikin jabrik," saran Hosea yang kini berperan sebagai penata gaya juga bersama Carmell.

"Jabrik?" Axel menegakkan badan. Diangkatnya tangan kanan ke kepala dan diacaknya rambutnya sedikit. "Gini?"

"Lo? _Candid_ -nya malah bagus!" puji Carmell geli. Hosea ikut tertawa karenanya.


End file.
